Shadows of a Past Fobidden
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: What if your life wasn't perfect? What if behind that facade you cried out in anguish and shame? What if your past haunted you? What if No one understood? What if someone did? My version of HBP for all DG fans who were very upset. Does contain HBP spoiler
1. Tainted Girl

Title: Shadows of a Past Forbidden

DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK, FIC WARNING! This will be a dark fic with lots of angst and such. There will be suicidal themes in this, self mutilation, death and dark marks. People will die in this fic. This fic is my version of HBP. if you haven't read it, this contains spoilers such as who the half blood prince is and who is the DADA teacher is.

Chapter One

Tainted Girl

Ginny stared at the scared cherry that covered her bureau. Her hands pressed against the wood as though to learn all its secrets when in truth she was merely trying to hide the shaking of her hands. Her breath came in slowly calming gasps, and her heart was slowly returning to normal.

She glanced up at her reflection again, cautiously, this time. He was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and lifted her hands from the table. They still shook and she knew from experience that they would for a good hour yet.

It happened all the time. She was sick of it, but there nothing she could do about it. The bastard kept showing up in her mirror, her dreams, the corner of her eye. It was a child's game of hide and seek.

She slammed her hand into the beautiful wood of her dresser and winced as the cuts on her palm opened. She opened her hand, sighing at the crimson blood that began to trickle down her hand. She picked p her wand in her left hand, her dominant hand and headed toward Fred and George's room. Sometime during their experimentation, the two had managed to spell proof their room. Even the Ministry had no idea what happened in that room, Ginny suspected Hogwarts knew, but they didn't seem to care.

Ginny quickly climbed the two flights of stairs to her brother's room, careful not to be noticed. Ginny had perfected the way to get around the house with out being noticed overtly. If she made a fuss, even the normal slightly furtive glances about, her brothers were suddenly every where. If she strolled about the house like nothing was wrong then her brother's never noticed. Only Molly and Hermione seemed to care when she acted this way, having used the same methods themselves. It was disconcerting when there was nothing wrong.

Ginny stepped into her brother's room, intent on her objective. She started at the sound of Harry calling her name. She swore and fell to the floor, rolling deftly into the spelled space beneath George's bed. Harry entered the room a few moments later, still calling her name and telling her Fleur needed her help. Ginny groaned, secure under the Sight/Sound Spell the twins employed on the undersides of their beds to prevent their mom from complaining. Fleur had been at the Weasley house for three weeks and Ginny was ready to hurl. The French girl was utterly annoying. She went on and on about her wedding and how she thought about everybody in the house hold. It was obvious that Fleur considered Ginny a challenge in the romance category. Ginny always had to control her laughter at that. Why the Hell would she want to try and steal her brother from the stupid vapid girl? I mean, relationship with Bill? Yuck! he was her brother for Gods' sake.

Ginny waited patiently for Harry to leave. To her relief Hermione called him downstairs. Ginny sighed and stretched lazily. The stretch renewed the pain in her hand and she rolled from under the bed, her objective remembered.

She sat on her heels and looked at the old wounds. School started in three weeks and she needed to be healed or someone who actually cared might start asking questions.

It wasn't that Harry and Hermione and Ron didn't care, it's just they were so busy saving the world to notice the little girl in the corner. The one with the knife held to her wrist.

It was a bad habit, one that Ginny endeavored often to stop. but she never could quite do it. It didn't start with Riddle. That was the main assumption that every one jumped to. Riddle was the reason. True he caused those fits like the one before, his image appearing at random times. Just when she thought she was free of his memories. But he hadn't started her cutting. No, that was a different story and one Ginny felt no inclination to reminisce on once more.

Ginny pressed her wand to her palm and whispered the words to a healing spell she had long since memorized. She watched the skin knit together and wondered what anyone would think if they knew the trouble she had gone to keep her bloody little secret.

&&&&&

He ran a hand through his ash blonde hair. His left throbbed painfully and he whispered an incantation over the tender marked flesh.

He had learned the spells years ago, when his father had drilled the family's code of honor into him over and over. His mother, meanwhile had drilled into him hundreds of healing spells and potions.

He slumped into a chair by the fire. It was the middle of summer and he felt cold. He had felt cold since that night. Nothing could warm him. He looked at his watch. He needed to head into town. He had things to procure.

He looked at the paper that floated to rest on his lap. A letter from HIM.

He lifted it.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention some little chit has been running around claiming she is my child. I am severely vexed at this. In addition to your task, if you could provide us with any information on this bitch, it would be most helpful. She goes by the name Adriana Riddle. She is rumored to be more than proficient in the dark arts. We have as yet no description of her, but she appears to wear a cloak often. _

As usual there was no signature and the parchment crumbled into dust.

Draco sighed and wrapped a cloak around him. He needed to get some business done.

(A/N: I'm a really terrible person. I'm trying to make this fic nice and long, so each chapter will probably take one to two weeks to get up. I hope you don't get too addicted. I'm writing this in my spare time between All and Revenge. I hope you liked. Can you guess who Adriana is? I refuse to tell til about chapter ten or so. Again this fic will contain HBP spoilers, but somethings will change because this is my take on book five.)


	2. Detour To Knock Turn Alley

Chapter Two

Detour to Knockturn Alley

(A/N: Parts of this chapter were taken directly from HBP, so I apologize about that.)

"One for your little girl madam?" THe vender called to Mrs Weasley as the group passed on their way to get new robes.

Ginny ignored the tete a tete between her father and the vender as they continued on toward the shop. She nervously ran a hand across the healing cut on her hand. She wanted to bandage it, they healed faster when bandaged. But that would raise questions and those were questions she didn't want to answer just yet.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkins," her father was saying. Ginny felt herself agreeing. She really didn't care what kind of robes Ron and them got, she was gonna be stuck with the ones he had out grown anyway. She twitched her hand away as her mother reached for it. Motherly instincts, Ginny knew. Motherly instincts she didn't need right now.

Ginny watched for a moment as the trio, in the company of Hagrid walked off, before following her mother to Florish and Blotts. She browsed the aisles as her mother and father picked out her books. She had a bit of spare cash, so she made her way to the fantasy department. She ran her fingers along the hard spines.

The section of the store she was in was directly facing the front window, but Ginny had her back to it. Which was why she never noticed the pale boy watching her.

----

Draco didn't know why he stopped when he saw the flaming hair. Merlin knew he had business to attend to and he had had more than enough of Weasleys for the day. But the sight of Ginny Weasley, browsing the fantasy aisles of Florish and Blotts just caught him. Her back was to him, but he could see her figure, clad in jeans and a black tee shirt. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

He watched for as long as he felt safe. Noticing a glimpse of red at the other end of the the way and hurried off. Wouldn't do to let Weasley think he was hot on his younger sister.

----

Ginny finally gave into temptation and spun around. She frowned at the empty glass window. She was sure she had felt someone watcing her. Maybe her imagination got away with her again. Or maybe Tom was playing again...

She shook her head andreturned to the main portion of the store as her parents checked out. Once again her mother eyed her tee shirt with more than a little trepidation. Ginny had most certainly grown up. She was stuck with all her brothers' handme downs, which tended to lack a little something in the chest department, resulting in a tight bust region. This particular shirt was a gift from Hermione last year. It was from some place called Hot Topic, a muggle place Ginny assumed. Emblazoned across the front was a picture of a pirate from Ginny's favorite movie, which Hermione had taken her to see in theatres a few years ago. (A/N: Brownie points to those who can guess what movie!)

Ginny ignored her mother's attempts to get her into the extra jacket she had brought as they met with the rest of the crew. She resisted the urge to put her hands in her back pockets as she caught several boys staring at her chest. She knew by putting her hands in her back pockets, her breasts would umm... pop a bit. Ginny had enough on her plate, with OWLS this year. She didn't want half a score of love sick boys following her around all year.

She smiled with the boys at the sign on the twin's store front. The store was packed with customers, and Ginny gave up trying to reach the walls and just looked around. She noticed Harry and Ron disappear into the back room, but thought nothing of it.

She allowed herself to be distracted with Hermione by the Patented Daydream Charms, when her twin brothers came out and directed her and Hermione towards the 'WonderWitch' Products. She eyed the so called love potions, more of to give herself something to do than anything.

"Do they work?" She asked Fred.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty four hours at a time depending on the wieght of the boy in question--"

"-- And the attractiveness of the girl," said George, materializing by her side. He was grinning like the cat caught the canary and Ginny was reminded once again how serious her brothers could be when the grin disappeared from his face. "But we're not selling them to our sister, not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've heard--"

"What ever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie." She picked up a small pink bottle from the shelf and asked about it,hoping to change the subject.

As usual her brothers saw through her ruse and asked about Dean.

Ginny answered truthfully, before allowing herself to become distracted by the Pygmy Puffs. After telling off all male members of the family present, she asked her Mom for one. Sure she had enough money, but she wanted her mom to gush over them with her. She rarely had the oppurtunity to be girly around her mother and actually enjoy it, so she took the chance. She noticed the trio leave.

----

"Ah, well. Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious--"

"Next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!"

The voices trailed off, disappearing around a corner. A hooded figure stepped from the shadows. It watched the area the Invisibility cloak occupied thread it's way back toward the shop.

The figure entered the shop, the tiny bell ringing out her arrival.

"Are you daft?" Borgin asked from the counter. He stood up. "The sign says we're..." He trailed off as the figure approached. He reached for his wand, but the figure was faster.

"Now, don't be rash, Borgin." came the decidely female voice from inside the hood. "I wouldn't want to do anything I might regret."

Borgin swallowed and nodded. "What... what can I do you for... my lady?" The title was added hesitantly, as though he was unsure whether this was the right name.

"That's better. Now, why don't you stop reaching for your wand?"

Borgin stopped cold. He viewed his choices. Finally he drew the wand and pointed it at the figure.

Laughter ensued from within the confines. "What exactly do you intend to do with that?"

Borgin licked his lips. "I'm not afriad of you. You're just some stupid girl who doesn't know what she's up against."

"Oh Really?" questioned the gentle voice. "So why do you quake with fear? Why does your wand hand quiver? Tell me Borgin, if I were to kill you now, would you still think that of me?"

Borgin faced off with the hooded figure for a moment before looking away. He was no match. He lowered his wand.

"Good boy. Now, what was it in your store that caught young master Malfoy's eye?"

"I... I'm n-not supposed to tell."

The hooded figure turned to him for a moment. "Really? Well it just so happens I am an old friend of Master Malfoy."

"I-I heard that one already!" He announced.

He imagined somewhere in those depths, the figure was raising an eyebrow. "Really now? Did this friend also have one of these?"

The figure lifted one sleeve to reveal something very akin to a darkmark. Rather than a snake and skull, her arm was emblazoned with a Dragon. Even as Borgin watched, the dragon seemed to shift and it's magnificent head turned to Borgin. He swallowed. This was powerful magic.

"No, she didn't."

"Now then, tell me." The Dragon snarled sliently in response to the unspoken threat in her voice before she covered him again.

Borgin pointed. She walked over to inspect the object. "Ah, I think I see."

She turned back to Borgin. "Thank you. If you tell Mister Malfoy I was here, I will make Cruatius look like a child's game of pick up sticks."

She put a hand to the door.

"What about ... him?"

She turned back slightly. "Use your judgement. I don't really care. My father knows I'm out and about. He can try and stop me whenever he wants to."

(A/N: Whoohoo! see the longness? As you can tell I stole a bunch from Chapter Six of HBP. hope you liked it anyway.

friendsqueen216- thanks for my first review on this! I guess not many people like HBP fanfiction. Glad you like though!

Eve Granger- wow! glad you like! hope this is soon enough!

TorchEverythingNSight- hope it pleases!

Pussin Boots- laughes. You seem to like all my stuff!


	3. On the Train

(A/N: Brownie points toPussin Boots for getting the reference. More brownie points to who ever can get the book referred to in this chapter!

Chapter Three

On the Train

The paper back novel, much folded and much creased, its spine broken in many places, resided in the freckled hand. The owner of the hand gracefully flipped a page while ignoring her current boyfriend. Dean was talking Quidditch and she figured she had at least twenty minutes or so until she had to pay attention again. Meanwhile, Claidi was finally realising she was supposed to be with Argul and not Nemian.

Really Claidi was quite a twit, but Ginny felt she could relate. Harry was her Nemian. For nie on five years, she had hero worshiped him, even before he saved her from the Chamber. It might have made her happy to know he was finally taking an interest, but it didn't. Three years ago she would have jumped at the chance to dump Dean for him. But two years ago everything changed. Two years ago Tom started showing up again.

Ginny turned a page in the aged volume. Argul... who was he? Well in this novel he was a roving Gypsy king. But who was he in her life? If she was Claidi, where was Argul? Argul was the hero of the peice. He came galloping after her in every situation. Ginny couldn't find her Argul and had to wonder if he even exsisted.

She was diverted from her private musings as a flash of dark hair passed the compartment she shared with Dean and Seamus. Instinctively she looked up. She had long since stopped following Harry around, but she always kept an eye out for him.

Instead of Harry she saw a familiar looking girl from Gryffindor. She rumaged in her vast memory until she came up with a name. Romilda Vane. She remembered the girl from various encounters the year before. Romilda was a pushy girl who liked to get her way. It was no secret that, after a spectacular row with Ginny last year, leaving the other girl incapacitated in the Girl's Prefect bathroom, Romilda had set her sights on Harry. More to keep Romilda occupied than anything, Ginny had feigned interest in Harry.

Now Romilda seemed in too much of a huff to notice Ginny.

But she did notice Dean and Seamus as the boys drooled over her. She tossed them a flirtatious glance that Ginny pretended not to notice while wondering if the boys remembered she was two years below them. Ginny returned her gaze to her book as Dean sent some excuse her way. She nodded noncommentally.

She was settling back into her book when a flash of pale blond caught her eye. She looked up. Draco Malfoy lounged in the doorway to her compartment.

"Damn. There goes the fresh air." She muttered.

Draco smirked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned insolently against the door jamb. "If it isn't the Hero's girlfriend."

Ginny returned her gaze to the book and flipped a page. "How charitable of you to think of me as a hero, but I really must insist you refrain from calling my boyfriend such things as a girl."

Draco cast a contemptuous glance in the direction of Dean's receeding back.

"Not a very nice fellow is he?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Leaving his girl to chase another."

"Mmm. No I suppose he isn't, but he serves the purpose."

"What purpose is that?"

Ginny lifted her eyes to his for a moment. "Smoke screen."

Draco looked thrown off by the statement. "Smoke screen?"

"Yup." She replied, not looking up from her book. "He and I pretend to be happily in love while I run an illegal drug scam." She gracefully turned a single page.

Draco blinked. Somedays he never understood Ginny Weasley.

"Still your beau is something of a fool."

"And why's that?"

Draco came further into the room. "Because he leaves an attractive young woman alone and uncared for. Someone may have to remedy that."

Ginny looked up. He was closer now, looking predatory. "Wouldn't a Weasley corrupt you?"

Draco gave serious thought to it. "I suppose an exception can be made for one as beautiful as you."

Ginny waved a hand. "Now you lie."

Draco frowned and caught her arm. He frowned at her inner forearm. Faint shadows tried to form under the skin. She had obviously put a spell on it some time ago. He drew his wand and whispered, "Finite Incantatum."

The healthy looking flesh parted to reveal scars and scabs. Ginny sighed. She knew someone was going to find out eventually. She wasn't too pleased with who it was. Without hesitation, she drew her wand and hexed him.

Draco fell to the floor, covered in the Bat Boogey Hex, even as a portly man entered the compartment.

"Fantastic! Rarely have I seen such skill on that particular spell! I am Professor Slughorn. I couldn't help but wonder if you would be interested in spending lunch with me and a few of my colleges..."

Ginny put on the shy act as she followed him out the door. As she stepped over Draco (allowing him the chance to glance up her skirt) a peice of paper fell onto his chest. Her wand aimed at him for a second and he felt a tingling along his face.

The door shut and he sat up. He reached up to rub his face, but stopped at the sight of his skin. Normally alabastor, his skin was now a fair tan. He fingered his face as his now brown hair fell into his eyes. He picked up the note and opened it.

_Malfoy-_

_Finite Incantatum won't work on the Bat Boogey, as I'm sure you know. Adelphia Fidia should clear it up. The glamor will be gone in ten minutes, so unless you want someone to know you got hit by me again, I'd move fast. There's a bathroom at the end of the train. _

_Tell anyone this happened or about anything else and I will make sure Ron knows that you looked up my skirt. _

_Happy Hunting, love._

Draco smiled ruely. Ginny knew him well enough to have guessed that he would try to look up her skirt.

But those scars... Draco felt a touch uneasy at the memory. Ginny was into some serious shit. She wasn't his problem, but... He touched the scar below his own wrist. He could relate.

He reread the note on the way to the bathroom. A glamor. Damn. That was powerful magic. His thoughts flashed back on the most recent rumors of Adriana Riddle. Borgin swore she was powerful. Powerful enough to make a glamor in less than fifteen seconds? Even only a ten minute glamor?

But Adriana had a mark. The Dragon on her arm.

GInny was powerful, but he saw how badly she had botched a simple masking spell. She couldn't even hide scars. What made him think she could hide a full mark?

Draco entered the bathroom and released the spell. He looked in the mirror at his altered reflection and had to laugh.

The smug little witch had given him freckles.

QQQQ

Ginny collasped on her bed. The day was over and she was beyond tired.

_That's what you get!_ raged an irate voice in her head. _Writing a spell letter? And a glamor? Not to mention that display at dinner._

Ginny winced. "Shut up." She muttered into the mattress, glad her room mates weren't in yet.

_You only have yourself to blame. _

"I know."

_There are easier ways to do this._

"Don't start."

_I'm just saying I could help._

"No, you can't. Not even you can help me. Adriana."

(A/N: Who guessed that? Muahahahahaha! I don't remember if Draco was the one Ginny got with the Hex (I don't think so) but it's my fic so nyah!

to TorchEverythingNSite- glad you approve. but you'll have to wait on that information.

To Pussin Boots- Oh I intend to put a bunch in about Adriana. You'll know plenty when I'm done. ;)


	4. Class

(A/N: Brownie points to Melinda! At The Discofor getting the reference in the last chapter!)

Chapter Four

Class

Ginny resisted the urge to twirl the strand of crimson hair in her feild of vision. Harry was once again sending her hopeful glances as he talked about the upcoming Quidditch try outs. Doubtless he wanted her to play Chaser. She had long since resigned herself to playing second fiddle to Harry. She knew he didn't mean it, but it hurt none the less. Harry would never see her as who she truly was. He never could. She would not allow it.

But Malfoy... Malfoy had caught a glimpse. What would he do? Would he use it against her? Would he even care?

She seriously doubted he would do anything unless provoked. If she managed to stay on his reasonably good side for the rest of the next two years, they'd be fine. Ginny sighed. Who the hell was she kidding? Malfoy knew how to use a weapon. And that's what this knowlegde was. A weapon against her.

_I can help. _Interjected the familiar voice.

No, Adriana.

_You know I can. Just let me out and all this will be fixed._

No.

_Damn it Ginny! What's with you? You know what he's going to do! You know what you have to do. I just want to protect you._

Adriana, I appreciate the concern, but I can't let you. Not here. Even Dumbledore has doubts about your exisistence. I'd rather like to keep it that way.

_Are you saying I'm too showy?_

Adri, you can't help it. And if you show up here, sooner or later someone is going to put two and two together and realize there may be something to that little girl with a Merlin given talent.

The voice sighed and disappeared, but Ginny knew she had not heard the last of it.

888

Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny sighed and ran a finger across the slowly healing scar on her wrist. She'd use the spell again tonight to speed up the process, but she knew she couldn't risk it much more. She was a prefect now, sharing a room with Hermione and Hermione was naturally inquisitive.

"Ahem."

Ginny looked up from her musings into the pale face of Severus Snape.

"Far be it from me to interrupt your doubtless, interesting daydreams Miss Weasley," Snape drawled with fake sincerity.

Ginny momentarily lost control and Adriana slipped through, using her mouth. "Then don't."

Ginny dragged her other half back even as Snape scowled. Damn it Adri, stay docile. I can't afford to get in trouble with Snape. Not now. I just have two more years.

Once again Adriana sighed and seemed to aquiese.

Ginny blinked as the class stared at her. Then she blushed prettily and threw a hand to her mouth. "Oh!"

Snape seemed to take it in stride. Ginny had been known to snap at people when she wasn't paying proper attention. Not that this knowledge would save her from retribution.

_Nice. Care to tell me how you're going to get out of the impending detention?_

Shut up, Adri.

_You know it's coming. He'll ask you a question or have you perform a spell. If you get it right, someone will smirk and he'll take out his vengence on that person. If you get it wrong you'll get detention. Knowing you, you'll get it wrong._

Think that little of me?

_Nope. But you are a bit self sacrificing. _

What can I say? Harry instilled the hero complex on me. Just trying to save the world.

Ginny realized Snape had spoken to her. She felt a bit of panic set in and Adriana, as always, came to her rescue. _You want the right answer or the wrong one?_

Right.

_Fidelis._

"Fidelis?" Ginny hazarded cautiously. Snape looked disappointed then promptly turned to another student. Ginny cursed silently. He was supposed to stay and waste his efforts on her.

"Miss Finnigan, please demonstrate a proper Fidelis charm." Snape demanded with malicious glee.

Ginny jumped to her feet with hand raised, trying to save the unfortunate Indigo Finnigan. "Professor! I must protest. That is a charm and has no relavance to the current material which we are studying."

Snape turned and looked at her. "Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley."

Ginny was not to be swayed. "I fail to see what purpose there is in exercising this charm."

Snape approached her swiftly. "Miss Weasley," He sneered." I can hardly expect a mere student of your caliber to understand the motives of a teacher, now sit down before I do something rash."

Ginny refused. "I fail to see how my intellectual status, which is at the top of the grade as you well know, has anything to do with your ineptitude."

Before Ginny could react, her professor flung a spell at her. Adriana was faster. She seized control of Ginny and stopped the spell, sending it to the floor in a rush of silver sparks. Then she lifted her now violet eyes to her professor. Snape gulped as the merciless eyes locked with his. Something had happened. He didn't know what, but the balance of power had shifted. Now this girl towered over him, usurping his prowless.

Then just as quickly as it had come, the power seemed to fade, leaving Ginny Weasley and not some towering beast of lore.

"I think I'll take that detention," Ginny whispered to no one in particular.

Ginny rubbed her aching head and tried to concentrate on what Harry was saying. She had the vague impression that it was important to the upcoming tryout, but she couldn't force her mind to concentrate.

_I can help. _Came the singsong voice from the innermost depths of Ginny's divided soul. Adriana again.

Adri...

_Come on Ginny. Just this once. It's not like I'm going to cheat, we share the same morals._

Which I got the better end of.

_Touche! Look, all I want to do is help. I'll leave in an hour. _

Adri, I don't-

_You can barely stand upright. You really expect to get on the team?_

Ginny sighed. She really didn't have a choice. The display in Defense Against the Dark Arts and a full class of advanced charms had wore her down. Finally she complied to Adriana's insistance and gave in.

An hour later, as promised, Ginny returned to full control of her body. This part of her had been sleeping and now she was quite prepared for anything. Even death.

(A/N: To Tomsgirl2005- Look! This is not a cliffy! There is no way you can call this a cliffy... oh who am I kidding. There are slight cliffy aspects.


	5. Unorthodox Practice Methods

Chapter Five

Unorthodox Practicing methods.

The wind whipped around, delivering the rain with a stinging slap. The pitch below was muddy, but it hardly mattered. All that mattered was this rain left before tomorrow's game.

Ginny twirled her wand and stared out from her room. Her room, shared with Hermione and seventh year, Utena Eddings looked over the pitch, allowing Ginny to spy on the Slytherins if she so desired. Ron had of course pointed this out numerous times. Ginny replied with a response taken directly from Hermione.

"Ron that would be cheating! I refuse to condone such behavior!"

This reply made Hermione glow with sisterly pride, but it wasn't Hermione's approval that motivated Ginny's word choice. If she agreed, sure she would have to listen to Hermione gripe every time she looked out this window, but it would also mean too much interaction with her big brother. Ron was a decent sort and thankfully clueless when it came to female matters. But Lavender was often around Ron lately and Lavender was acutely observant. The last thing she needed right now was for Lavender to notice that Ginny wasn't still in love with Harry.

This might not have been so bad, if Harry wasn't her cover. Every time she did something out of character, every time she slipped into Adriana, she could blame it on her infatuation with Harry.

She leaned against the window. Hermione would have been vehement about Ginny staying away from the "rickety old window sill". There was nothing rickety about the window aside from Hermione's over reactive imagination when it came to heights.

Ginny cracked a smile. She had never seen any two individuals more worse for each other than her brother and Hermione. They argued constantly. Hermione hated heights. Ron loved flying. Hermione loved studying. Ron would be happy bumming assignments off her the rest of his life.

Ginny heard the door behind her open and listened to the quiet steps that meant Hermione. Like herself, Hermione always wore sneakers. Utena instead wore heels and boots. Ginny would have loved boots, but she couldn't afford them and Adri hated the excess noise.

"Ginny, have you done all your homework?"

"And next weeks, what we have been assigned, that is."

Hermione looked uncomfortable. Doubtless that had been her excuse to get Ginny off the "perilous ledge." If only Hermione knew, Ginny thought, running a finger across old scars carefully masked. Then this ledge wouldn't seem so perilous.

"Ron is having a Chess tournament..."

"I can beat him with little trouble." Adri boasted quietly.

Ginny winced at the slip.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Well, you won't beat him unless you get better and you won't get-" Hermione trailed off, looking out the window.

Ginny turned around in time to see a streak of blond and black flash by the window. Who was out training in this weather? She followed the figure with her eyes. Draco Malfoy. Ginny and Adri sighed in unison. The idiot was going to get himself killed.

She tried to convince herself she didn't care. But Adri did. For some reason Adri was utterly fascinated by the blonde and Ginny herself felt a strange draw toward him.

She got up and walked out of the room to Hermione's questions. She had to keep the stupid bastard from killing himself long enough for her to understand why both she and Adri were falling for him.

888

The wind stung his cheeks and rain poured unchecked down his pale skin into his white shirt and tan pants. His robe was soaked, and he knew he should either take it off or give up, but he hadn't spent half an hour charming the small ping pong ball to fly. He needed to be good enough to beat Gryffindor tomorrow. He needed to beat them.

The rain beat at him, forcing his head down. He ventured a glance up in time to see the pole of the foremost hoop. He tried to swerve, but his broom betrayed him.

For a brief moment, Draco Malfoy was completely airborne.

Then he began to fall.

He heard a mutter and something grabbed the back of his robes. He found himself looking straight down almost one hundred feet to the pitch. He looked up. Ginny Weasley, sitting on the hoop, was holding the back of his robe with one hand and her umbrella with another.

"Interesting predicaments you get yourself into." Draco commented dryly as his broom came back around for him.

Ginny smiled down at him. "_I_ get _myself_ into? That's funny. I thought I was saving you." She mounted her own broom. "That's one favor you owe me."

"Do not." Draco replied fully aware how childish he sounded. He didn't particularly care, but he had to maintain some dignity.

Ginny smiled on. "I saved your ass. Give me some credit."

"You didn't save anything. I could have made it just fine. My broom was coming back."

Ginny's lips twitched as she tried to control her growing smile. "Would that be before or after you cracked open your skull?"

Draco scowled at her and Ginny's smile widened a notch. "I was quite fine."

"Course you were."

Ginny watched Draco fly off in a huff. I think I know why you like him Adri. He's loads of fun.

888

Draco entered the common room in a huff. He ignored Pansy and refused to admit he was sulking. So the little chit saved him. Big deal.

Except it was. Ginny Weasley had saved him. That was a Wizard's Debt. He owed her.

He smiled. There were other ways to settle this.

888

She was still on the pitch, as he expected. The umbrella had been discarded and her bright red hair was dark with rain. She shed her black robe, letting it fall to the stands by her umbrella as he approached.

"Weasley. I owe you."

Ginny's lips formed the barest resemblance of a smile. A real one. Not those fake one always abundant around her brothers and friends.

"Not too pleased about that?" she guessed.

"Not really. But I offer you a challenge." He held out the snitch. "You win I stay in your debt. I win, we null it."

Ginny began to laugh. She continued to laugh, nearly falling off her broom before she controlled herself.

"Very well Malfoy." The laugh remained in her eyes and voice sending a trill of something running down Draco's spine.

"Let's dance." He called, trying to ignore the feeling, and throwing the makeshift snitch into the air.

Ginny followed it, darting up to watch it flicker about in the rain. She urged her broom forward, Draco just behind her.

The snitch made a sharp turn and came by Draco. It whizzed by too fast to catch and Ginny quickly followed. He saw her coming and did the first thing he thought of. He grabbed her around the neck, intent on stopping her. But suddenly he was close. She smelled like rain and ginger. Like a cat with catnip, he reacted instinctively and kissed her.

Ginny was surprised. She debated letting Adri take over, but Adri's response was to deepen the kiss and that wasn't quite what Ginny wanted. Instead she grabbed the hovering snitch and cracked Draco one to the jaw.

Draco reeled back, stunned and fell off his broom. Ginny sighed and dove after him. She caught him ten feet from the ground. She set him down and collected her articles. She tossed him the snitch.

"That's two you owe me."

She sauntered off and Blaise Zabini walked over with an umbrella. "Interesting tactics. How'd they work for you?"

(A/N: Just a bit of humor to lighten the fic a bit. there will be more in the next chapter as well as a reappearance of Riddle.


	6. The First Game

Chapter Six

The First Game.

Ginny was already in the changing room by the time Demelza came to change. She had changed quickly and was having an inner conflict.

Well, she was berating Adriana.

Glad to see you're awake.

_Some of us aren't morning people. _Her other personality snarled.

Too bad.

_I don't like mornings._

Again too bad. We've got some things to work out.

There was silence then Adri asked, _Is this about that kiss thing yesterday?_

You are bright.

_Um, I was gonna stop him._

Really? Ginny mentally snarled, her lip curling, causing the newly arrived Demelza to look at her funny. Would that be before or after he snogged our brains out?

_I'm sorry!_

It was such a shock to hear the usually brazen Adriana apologizing to the usually docile Ginny. Ginny couldn't help a trill of pride. She and Adri could bond at anytime if such a change was taking place. Ginny felt her pride be replaced by sadness. If she and Adri ever found a common ground, would her friend disappear.

_But he is soo hot!_ Adri interrrupted Ginny's musing.

Ginny mentally scowled at her other half.

I beg your pardon? Ginny asked quietly.

_Come on Ginnen! You have to admit he's hot! Soooo devine._

Adri. Are you gushing over a guy?

Her more assertive (well normally) side paused to think. _Yeah. I am._

You're just after him because you think it will help in your plan.

_And he won't?_

Ginny mentally sighed as Harry and Ron entered. Look, Adri, I want after him as much as you do, but please, be reasonable.

"Conditions look ideal!" Demelza gushed. Ginny was on the verge of tuning her out when she mentioned something of consequence.

She resisted the urge to follow Harry's suit at the news that Draco wasn't to be playing.

_Damn._ Adri muttered.

Adri. Do you know something about this?

_Who me? No never. Nuh huh._

Adri...

_No._

I'm going to believe you Adri. But if I find out you lied, I'll make you read Shoujo Manga.

There was a pause. _Not Kare Kano by any chance?_

No A I Love you.

Adri gasped. _Not that._

Yes that.

_Alright. It has something to do with the object he has in Knock Turn Alley._

And what's he doing with it now?

_He's debating. And plotting. That's really all I can tell. But you know if I took over..._

No.

_Come on, just for a bit. I'll wheedle the information out of one of his cronies and join you nonchalantly for a cup of tea._

Adri, I have a game to play.

_Come on Ginny, I ..._ her other half trailed off then swore.

Ginny had barely a second to brace herself before he was there. He was standing beside Harry this time, his red eyes glittering visciously. He danced breifly around Harry and Ron as they outlined the plan of action. Ginny could feel Adriana rise in her, the mark burning on her right arm, power swelling with the need to be released.

No!

_Ginny! Come on, let me blast this ass into next week!_

No Adri! He's just a figment of my imagination! There's nothing to be done.

Adri was silent a moment. _Like Hell. Tommorrow we start taking Occulemency._

(A/N: Ok, chapter Six is done. Next chapter should be longer.


	7. Occulemency Lessons

Chapter Seven

Occulemency classes

The dungeons had long been the domain of Severus Snape. Even with his removal to the long coveted position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he remained a part of the dungeon decorum. A floor below his old classroom was his private study and room.

No student had ever dared venture there.

Until this cold evening.

Ginevra Weasley descended into these depths. In a dark corner of her mind, Riddle lurked, ready to spring from any shadow or statue.

The door to Snape's private quarters was dark mahogany, stained and scarred. Ginny was pushed back two months to when she stood before a dresser simalarly scarred. Gods, had it really been that long since her last attack? She felt a trill of pride.

She reached out and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Adriana pushed past the professor before Ginny lost the nerve.

"Miss Weasley? This is... highly irregular. I request you leave before I am forced to give out a detention."

Adriana looked at him. She stood, arms crossed, a slight frown marring her beautiful face. She wasn't going to back down.

"I need lessons."

"In manners? I'm afraid that's your parent's department, not mine." He snapped, jesturing at the door again.

"In Occulemency."

Snape stopped. He looked over at the tall girl in his private study. Adriana had tilted their head forward just so that their eyes were cast into shadow.

"Any reason?"

Adri let Ginny take over and they looked up at him. There must have been a shadow of Adriana in her chocolate eyes, for Snape stepped back.

_Not me, Gin darling. You're growing up._

"I have my reasons."

"Excellent. May I hear one?" It wasn't a request.

"Were I in the mood."

"Miss Weasley, may I remind you that it is against school policy for a student to be in her professor's private rooms with out explicit permission."

"Interesting. I assume there's a point."

"I hold your academic career in my hands."

Ginny and Adri stepped forward and took his chin in their hand. "May I remind you that I am no normal student?"

He stared into her eyes. "I am aware of that Miss Weasley." He tore his chin from her hand. "And I must request you leave now."

He stepped back and opened the door once more.

_Now Ginny._

You sure this will work?

_Trust me._

Snape looked up at Ginny. There was a slight waver and suddenly another being stepped from behind her. Tall, with long dark hair, she lifted her violet eyes to him. She rested a hand on the girl beside her. She stroked Ginny's hair. Then her violet eyes found him once more. He stumbled back against the door at the power hidden in those bright eyes. She raised a finger to her smiling lips.

A moment later, she swilled her black cloak, giving Snape a glimpse of the fabled dragon on her forearm. And she disappeared.

Ginny was looking at him with a slightly concerned look. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her. "That is a very good reason."

Ginny's frown of concern turned to one of confusion. "Huh?"

"Come, Miss Weasley. Let's start those lessons."

888

Two months later...

"That is so predictable!"

"You think so?" Ginny snarled back at the professor. "Try this on then!"

Snape barely caught the warning before Ginny tossed a Bat Boogey at him.

_Ooh! Ginny, do the sword spell!_

Adri! I don't think our professor would know what to make of that! And besides it's your trademark.

_But it's fun!_

You just like it cause we can bond for that spell.

_Wellll, yeah._

Ginny resisted a laugh. We'll compromise. Accio Sword!

Snape jumped as the sword flew into Ginny's hands. He raised an eyebrow. Ginny shrugged. He gave a slight smile before getting his own.

He had contested her use of swords for a while before she pointed out that she still had to use Occulemency when fighting this way. The only difference was she was better at Occulemency with a sword in her hands. Snape didn't know why and he probably would never guess that it was because she and Adri could bond while fighting and Adri had always been better at Occulemency.

Ginnadri (as they thought of themselves when bonded) brought her sword up sharply and barely missed Snape's ear. Telepathy couldn't save him now. He had to rely on talent.

(A/N: Soooo far behind! My floppy drive was being schizso last week so from wenesday on, there were no updates (except All in the Game of Love, it would take a natural disaster to stop that darling.) Any way, hope you guys like, There should be a lot of updates today and tomorrow, since I'm six behind.


	8. Slughorn's Party

Chapter Eight.

Slughorn's Party

Ginny laughed gracefully at something Dean said. She would be lying if she said she was still happy in her relationship with the boy. It was pretty obvious that he was infatuated with Romilda Vane.

She rolled her eyes as he turned away to watch Romilda. She stomped on his foot, drawing his attention back to her.

She felt like breaking up with him. Now was as good a time as any. Romilda was waiting under the mistletoe. She could casually find them there and claim it to be the last straw.

She felt Adri beneath her skin, itching to get out and teach this boy a thing or two. She felt Harry's eyes on her as he tried to forget his growing infatuation with Hermione by flirting with her. She felt his eyes on her. Draco Malfoy's.

She contemplated spinning and returning the interest, but she had more pressing matters.

888

He watched the red haired witch with her git of a boyfriend. He thought about going over and kissing her again, just to see what kind of reaction he'd get this time. He smirked. Maybe this time he could finish the job.

Then he put those things out of his mind. Ginny was beautiful but for them to have even a chance, someone would have to die.

And he didn't want to pay the piper just yet.

He wandered around for an hour or so, managing to loose the bimbo that was his date. Her name was... interesting. Apparently he couldn't remember. Obviously it didn't matter.

He made polite talk with several of the Slytherins and laughed at their jokes. He let Snape pull him aside, not really listening. He acted his part but he didn't want to. He wanted to go to bed and sleep for a year.

No, he wanted to wrap his arms around delicate curves and bury his face in crimson curls...

The fuck was wrong with him? He pulled himself from his thoughts and closed that alley. He put up a big mental sign that said, do not enter.

He might have kept it that way, if he hadn't chosen the wrong hall to walk, on his way to the Slytherin common room.

"... didn't think I'd mind?" hissed an enraged feminine voice. Draco stopped in his tracks.

That sounded like his favorite Red.

He snuck closer as a male voice responded. "Come on, Ginny! You've been eyeing Harry all night! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Draco smiled. Oldest trick in the book. Switch the blame to the girl. Ginny was not to be taken in.

"Oh, so that's the game is it? We blame the pretty young thing who happened to glance at her friend who, may I say is infatuated with his best friend."

Draco couldn't keep himself hidden any more. "I always figured Potthead to be gay."

Ginny and Dean swung to face him. Ginny's eyes were lit by an inner fire, and though she doubtless saw him, his presence would do nothing. He almost backed away.

"This isn't your fight, Malfoy." Dean snarled.

Draco crossed his arms and shrugged. "I owe Miss Weasley a debt or two. If she is harmed whilst I can prevent it, I too will bear the pain."

Ginny's eyes widened. This was old magic. She had bonded him to her, whether she realized it or not. And he would protect her until his debts were paid.

She straightened and faced Dean. "Let him listen. Some one will hear no matter what. Or are you afraid of a few rumors?"

Draco saw the resolve in Dean.

"Ginny, she was under the mistletoe." He said, striking up an old argument.

"That doesn't mean you had to kiss her!"

"Ginny, tradition demands it. There are curses if you don't!"

"No there aren't."

Both parties turned to Draco. Draco was studying his finger nails and wasn't aware he had spoken the thought aloud. He looked over and saw them staring.

"Nothing bad happens to you if you don't kiss. Every idiot knows that."

Ginny turned to Dean, her look triumphant.

Dean sighed. "Ginny is this really what you want?"

"Dean, look at us. We can't have a decent conversation any more without yelling. Let's end it now, before we regret anything. You can go be with Romilda."

Dean smiled. "I don't deserve you."

"I know. That's why we're letting go."

They kissed one last time and Dean left. Ginny sighed and unpinned her hair. Draco felt old magic pull at his heart and his breath caught. "My Lady."

The words tumbled from lips no longer under his control. Ginny turned and her eyes met his. She frowned for a moment, then her eyes seemed to recognize in him, something worth saving. She stepped towards him. He could see nothing past her amazing eyes as he led her gracefully towards her tower. Before the portrait hole, he stopped her and took her hand in his. Then he found her waist.

Eyes never leaving the other's, they danced.

How long they danced, was unknown. They could have danced all night. They might have. Ginny leaned her head against his chest. He lowered his to her crimson hair. He kissed her hair softly. Ginny lifted her face to his and...

A clock struck midnight.

Ginny and Draco stood frozen. They let go. Draco muttered something about going to his room and darted off. Ginny let him go, a blush on her cheeks.

"Adri, what was that?"

There was a pause. Then, _That is old magic. Older than your debts._

"What kind of magic?"

_The kind when one soul meets its mate._

(A/N: Horray updates! I love them.


	9. Christmas

Chapter Nine

Christmas.

Ginny rubbed her eyes. She stretched languidly in her bed. She didn't want to get up.

_Lazy thing._

Ginny snarled and threw the pillow over her head.

_Come on, get up._

"Don' wanna." Ginny muttered from under the down pillow.

_It's Christmas._

The revelation hit Ginny hard. Damn. She had forgotten. She pulled her head from the pillow.

"Thanks."

She slid from the bed and dressed casually in a jeans and a long sleeved light sweater.

She debated for a moment as to whether she should take a moment to wake her room mates, but it was still early and she felt they wouldn't appreciate it. And she had other things to attend to.

She grabbed her robe and headed down the stairs to find Hermione, Ron and Harry already there. They beamed at her and she felt obligation settle on her shoulders. She smiled back.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, shoving one of the chocolate frogs she had given him into his mouth.

Ginny draped the robe over a chair and settled into it. She reached out and took the nearest package, from Charlie. "No where special. Just out for a walk. I intended to take it before presents, but I didn't realize you three were up."

Ginny ran loving fingers over the dragon hilted dagger Charlie had given her. She felt the urge to draw the small blade but resisted. Who knew if old habits would take over and she would carelessly cut her flesh before her friends.

Ron's present from Charlie was predictably food. Ginny was generally surprised. Usually she didn't get anything from her graduated brothers. She sent presents, but she had never expected any in return and only occasionally she got some back.

This year, everyone seemed to be intent on giving her presents. She received a decorative vial of what Bill claimed to be Crocodile tears. Ginny doubted that but made a mental note to look up the properties of the rare ingredient. Fred and George sent her a book called How to Protect Yourself From the Wayward Male. She smiled and flipped through it. A paper was in the back and Ginny grinned as she saw it was a list of good Birth control spells. At the top, in Fred's loopy handwriting was written Just in case.

Her mum and dad had sent her the usual batch of cookies and sweater as well as a new bag. Ron had gotten her the usual I-can't-shop-for-girls gift and Ginny had a new set of fake ruby and gold earrings. To go with the seventeen other pairs he had gotten her. Harry had delivered a little better, a simple antique locket. Ginny noticed that the inside was empty. Hermione had of course given her a book. Ginny was a little startled by the topic. Self Transfiguration. She could smell a plot by Adri.

The biggest shock was the present from Percy. He got her a brilliant black velvet cape with dragon clips. Did every one know her affinity with dragons? Just because she might be Draco Malfoy's soul mate...

888

Draco stood alone on the parapets. He felt he should have someone beside him, making him smile. But the wall was empty and would always be.

He was falling for Ginny Weasley.

That was not good.

He leaned forward. Ginny was beautiful, of course. Those brilliant brown eyes that lately seemed to be flecked with purple. That wine red hair that fell in those almost curls. Her freckles that seemed to fade day by day.

Draco frowned. Ginny had changed since the first time he saw her. She had been a quivering little creature, devoted to her hero and ready to die for him. But then there was that affair in the Chamber.

He knew everything that happened there. That had been his father's punishment for showing an interest in the girl in Diagon Alley. He had seen everything that happened to her. He hadn't been interested in girls then, thinking them cootie ridden creatures and so hadn't cared for the girl. But now his utter indifference seemed ludicrous.

The Chamber had changed Ginny. His third year she had been recluse and withdrawn. Fourth year he barely noticed her with the hustle of the Tri Wizard Tournament.

Then last year, she had been changed. Not so drastic as now, but he found himself looking at her slightly different. He noticed the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder absently. He noticed how she seemed to stand taller and could stand up for herself on occasion.

But he also noticed a veiled secret that she was keeping hidden. He loved a good puzzle and that was what Ginny was to him.

Elbows rested themselves on the wall beside him. A small package pushed over into his view. He looked at the small box. Then his gaze found the giver. Ginny Weasley, a slight blush running across her cheeks.

He picked up the present and opened it. A pack of tea bags looked at him.

"You only drink tea in the mornings. This is from my garden at home." She met his gaze once. "Merry Christmas."

She started away.

"Wait."

She turned back.

"Why did you seek me out?"

Ginny met his eyes. "No one should be alone on Christmas."

He watched her leave then raced after her, grabbing a branch from a dead rosebush as he followed her through the gardens and to the main gate.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. He slipped the now blooming rose behind her ear before his mind kicked in to scream at him. He pulled back.

"Merry Christmas."

(A/N: Ah, the plot thickens. Draco starts to like Ginny back.

To Raiast- bet I made you go Aw again.


	10. Self Transfiguration

Chapter Ten

Self Transfiguration

As usual Adri was getting her way. McGonnagall stopped Ginny after Transfiguration one day a few weeks after Christmas. Adri was being insufferably smug and GInny had to resist the impulse to slap her alter ego.

Ginny wasn't up to her usual par, still a bit preoccupied with the kiss on Christmas and the still blooming rose from him. She noticed him drinking his tea in the mornings. The day after she gave it to him, he had sent her a note. Thanks was all it had said.

Ginny hadn't been able to see Adri's plan until it was too late. She noticed she was getting better at Transfiguration and wondered why. SHe didn't put too much stock in it, figuring Adri had her own plans. Usually they worked out best for everyone.

Usually.

So Ginny wasn't too surprised when McGonnagall stopped her after class one day. "Miss Weasley, I have noticed your grades have been getting progressively better in Transfiguration."

Ginny smiled politely. "I just find it a lot more interesting since we started studying the more complex transfigurations."

McGonnagall nodded. "Your brother Bill was the same way. I was wondering if you'd be interested in private Self Transfiguration lessons."

Ginny felt Adri leap with joy. She was tempted to refuse the offer just to see how pissed Adri would get. She heard a whimper from Adri and sighed mentally. She couldn't be that cruel.

She smiled at McGonnagall. "I'd like that!"

888

Ginny concentrated on her hand. Sweat formed a thin layer on her forehead. She had been at it for several hours. Common sense told her to just let off and get some things done.

But Ginny was developing a stubborn streak. So she concentrated on her hand. A thin layer of what could be scales shone across the flesh for a moment. GInny sighed and let it go.

She had chosen a Dragon for her Animangus. Well, it had chosen her. McGonnagall had explained that an Animagus never truly chose their forms. It was written in their souls. Ginny knew that her form would be a Dragon. Adri had told her.

Adriana had moved in during the summer after the Riddle Incident. Riddle was haunting GInny's days and dreams. She wasn't getting enough sleep and her parents were worried about her. She shrugged it off with smiles and fake laughes. She tried distracting herself and it was then she started cutting. She thought it would help get rid of Riddle, but it wasn't so.

Then Adriana had introduced herself. She first appeared in the form of a dragon in a dream. Ginny was once again being chased by Riddle through dreamscapes. Suddenly a great dragon, deep rich purple, fell from the sky. Ginny ducked. But the great creature wasn't after her. Instead it swooped and headed for Riddle. Ginny turned even as Riddle disappeared. A moment later the dragon too disappeared to be replaced by a young woman her own age.

She had red hair like Ginny's, but darker. She had no freckles and bright purple eyes. She smiled prettily.

"Hi, Ginny. I'm here to take care of you."

And that was the beginning of the most unorthodox friendship ever. Over the past five years, Adri had taught Ginny how to live life. Ginny still cut but it was an old habit now and she knew she should drop it. But it was hard sometimes.

(A/N: Not much plot progression here but I thought it important to let you guys know once and for all how Gin and Adri met.

To Raiast- (wink) thanks!


	11. The Room of Requirement

Chapter Eleven

The Room of Requirement

Draco set his wand down and sighed. Another day, another trial. He hated it somedays. He just didn't want to do it any more. He wanted to stop before it was too late to redeem himself. But this wasn't for him. It was for his father.

He knew Prince Potter was looking for him and the room. He wasn't particularly caring right now so he didn't even bother looking to see where the prat was. He had a map that would let him see where everyone was in the castle. But it seemed useless right now. He wouldn't find him unless he somehow figured out what Draco was doing.

What he was doing. The words echoed harshly in his mind. He was being bullied. It was a strange turn of events when you thought about it. All his life he had been raised to think he was better than everyone else. That he should and could do what ever he wanted. But now he was being pressured into this. Something he would never ever dreamed of doing.

He sat down in a comfortable chair the room provided. It was fun as a child, pretending to be better than everyone else, getting Dad's approval. Fun and harmless... or so he thought.

Then it got serious. Dinner parties where his father talked about his future in the Death Eater Ranks. For a while Draco thought he was kidding. Then the terrible truth slowly dawned. His father wasn't kidding. He was expected to take over his father's place.

He was expected to kill.

They said the first time was the hardest, but Draco couldn' even imagine killing once. Let alone more than that. He didn't want to. But now he was being asked to.

He buried his head in his hands, feeling frustration rise up in him. His throat hitched and he ground the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the tears before they could start.

It was then he noticed the mirror. Out of curiosity he got up and walked over to it. It was a large ornate mirror with some latin phrase scrawled across the top. He studied it for a moment but his Latin was so rusty he couldn't make sense of it.

He looked down at himself. He was a few inches over average height, nothing spectacular, but taller than Potter. His green/gray eyes were rimmed in red and his silver blonde hair was mussed. He smiled softly at himself. Nothing all that great.

Then the image began to change. He was slightly taller. The smile was a full one. He was dressed in casual clothes and there was no mark on his arm.

As Draco watched, his image turned his head and the smile widened. He turned fully and a young woman leapt into his arms. He caught her and spun her around, laughing. Finnaly he set her down and kissed her. Draco stared as he got his first real glimpse of the girl.

It was Ginny Weasley.

888

Myrtle was sitting in the U bend of the central toilet of the boys bathroom when she heard the door. Her curiousity was piqued. No one ever came here during this time of the day. All the dorms had their own bathrooms so this late in the evening few people ever came here. She thought about leaving when she heard the unmistakable sound of crying.

She rose up out of the toilet and peered through the door. A good looking boy sat in center of the room. He was clinging to the rim of the sink. She felt sorry for him and started over. Then she stopped herself. Maybe he would be ashamed. A lot of boys were.

"Excuse me?" She said as quietly as she could.

He started and looked around at her.

"Sorry." He said. "Don't mind me."

"Oh, I don't!"

"I'll just-"

"Please don't!"

He stopped in the act of getting up. He twisted his long legs until he was sitting crosslegged. Tears still clung to his cheeks. Despite the red eyes and slightly botchy face, he was attractive and Myrtle wished she was alive again. Maybe one of her alive friends could help him. Not that she had many.

"Is... is there anything I can do?"

Draco looked up at her. Maybe there was. Before he lost his nerve, he began to talk.

(A/N: Ohhh! This chapter makes me insanely happy! I don't know why, but I just loved writing it!


	12. Sectumsempra

Chapter Twelve

Sectumsempra

Ginny forced her gaze up from her book as the crowd of noisy students came in.

"Either it's my lucky day, or something remotly exciting happened." She remarked dryly to Hermione. Her friend sat up and watched the students.

"I wonder what happened." Hermione commented.

Ginny sought to put the entire hapstance out of her mind but before she could she noticed Harry in the melee. She rose effortlessly, setting her book down to join the group.

She ebowed her way into the middle of the group and gasped. Harry was covered in blood. Ginny pushed forward into the circle. The crowd gave way. Harry was pretending they were dating, trying to catch Hermione's eye, yet only reaching Luna Lovegood.

Ginny grabbed Harry by his forearms, her mouth open with a question. Adri broke in. _Allow me._

Ginny hesitated. _You're sure you can do this?_

_Positive. If you trust me._

It wasn't even a question to Ginny. She stepped aside and let Adri take over.

"Harry? Harry, what happened?" She heard herself ask breathlessly.

He shook his head and she tightened her grip on his arms.

"Please, Harry. You have to tell me!"

He looked up at her, into her now violet eyes. Adri and Ginny drew him in quickly and silently. Harry relaxed. "Ok..." He said softly.

Ginny waited patiently.

"I was looking for Malfoy. I found him in the bathroom, talking to Myrtle. I was curious, so I went in. Malfoy didn't see me andI found out that he's doing something for his father. He figured out I was there and I used a new spell on him."

"What spell?" Ginny asked, breathlessly.

"Sectumsempra." Harry said.

Ginny let out her breath. She glanced around at the gathered students. Time to do something.

She rose and turned slowly, meeting eyes with every person present. She took a deep breath and spoke a single word. Suddenly everyone looked blank.

"Return to what you were doing." She whispered, power tainting her words.

They turned and resumed progress. Ginny turned back to Harry. She spoke another word and the stains were gone from his shirt. She released him. He stood and blinked at her. Hermione rushed to him, remembering only what Ginny allowed her to.

"Harry, we have to talk!"

He nodded and they left. Ginny sighed and collasped into the couch.

_Nicely done. _Adri whispered quietly.

_Yeah, thanks for that, by the way._

_What are you talking about? I only started. You did all of that by yourself. _

(A/N: Whoo! I love this fic! Ginny's getting more powerful.

Also, Avery McAire did a nice little fan art piece for this fic! http // www . deviantart . com / deviation / 46854308 ? qo 13 & q by 3 Aaverymcaire & qh sort 3 Atime + - in 3 Ascraps (minus spaces)


	13. An Unlikely Ally

Chapter Thirteen

An Unlikely Ally

Draco pounded his fists into the porcelain. "Merlin." He hissed. His ribs ached. Even though Pomphrey had done a great job, he could feel the strain in his muscles where they had to be repaired.

He took another breath and reached for the basket of food he had brought with him. He swore as his hand came up empty.

He sighed. He needed to get his strength back, but he was so close to finishing that he couldn't bear to stop now. He slumped to the stone floor with another sigh. He looked at the clock in the room. Quarter past ten. No one would be around now but a prefect and provided it wasn't Granger or Boy Weasel.

His thoughts drifted to Ginny. There was something there. She cut herself and more besides. She was a still calm pool, but like they always said, still waters run deep. Why? The girl was almost perfect. She was pretty, smart and athletically talented. What wasn't there to like?

So why did she do that? She had no reason. No reason at all. So why did she?

He shook his head. Was there something he didn't know about her? He knew about the Chamber. So what if she had gotten trapped down there? So what? It didn't prove a damned thing. He shook his head again. Maybe it was a girl thing.

He gathered his basket and decided to head to the kitchens again. The room was supposed to supply all he required, but food always seemed to fail to make the list. He trudged along for a few floors, when a flash of light caught his eye. He stopped, recognizing the greenish color of the flash. Only two spells gave that color. The Killing Curse and Sectumsempra.

Curious, he pulled out his wand and followed the dull light from someone's candle. He rounded a corner and gasped.

Ginny Weasley stood in all her splendor. She was wearing a lace up tanktop and short wrap around skirt with thigh high white stockings. She had her wand pressed to her palm. Even as he watched, she muttered the spell, drawing her wand down her palm. Blood pooled and he noticed she was also bleeding from a cut on her arm.

He wasn't aware he had moved until he was across the room, pulling the wand from her hands. She turned, pretty hazel eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied harshly.

She pulled back, but he grabbed her again. "Stop it!" She hissed.

"No."

"Malfoy!" She gasped.

"Not until you promise."

"Promise what?" She snarled.

"To stop being such a child and stop cutting."

Her pretty face creased with rage and she slapped him hard, the drops of blood splattering across him.

"How dare you!" She snarled, pulling out of his grip. "You know nothing of me! Don't ever call me a child!"

She moved, but he was faster. He grabbed her arm and spun her against his chest, holding her firm. For a second he was certain her eyes flared violet but it must have been a trick of the light.

"Why?" He demanded breathlessly.

"You wouldn't understand." She growled.

He held up his left arm, revealing a silver scar at the base of his wrist. "Won't I?"

She stared at him. The electricity was crackling between them. She grabbed his shirt, staining it with her blood. She pulled him to her, kissing fiercely, harshly. He returned it with equal ferocity, digging his fingers into her slender waist as he pressed her to him. She released his shirt and grabbed his fair hair, keeping him close as he explored her back. She let go for a moment, breaking the kiss that moment as well, hiking her skirt up and pulling her panties off. He needed no second invitation, one hand released her to undo his pants.

Then they were joined at the hips, still kissing each other furiously, the heat raw and carnal. He thrust deep, eliciting a moan from her throat. Her fingers, wet with her blood, dug into his back and hair as she brought her legs up to wrap around him. He slipped his hands under her ass, cradling her as he rocked in and out of her. She released his lips and bit into his shoulder, shuddering as she neared a climax. He pulled back, taunting her as he always did.

She growled and thrust herself onto him fiercely. She kept up the rythem even as they rose to a climax together, falling, spent to the stone floors.

Ginny awoke a short time later, still joined with him. She lay atop him, and curled against his chest. His beautiful Adonis arms, clad in his usual white long sleeved shirt, came up to encircle her. She could just see the mark through his sleeve. He caught her looking and pushed the sleeve up.

"The best and the worst of me." he whispered. "All yours."

She sighed contentedly. "You've always had me."

"Will you tell me now? What can't I understand?"

She sat up and showed him the insides of her arms. Scars danced up and down her arms. He studied them, in particular a set on her left arm. They seemed to say...

"Hide and Seek." She muttered

He frowned up at her. When he had taken her invitation he never imagined all that would come. But he knew he wouldn't give away a moment of it. "What does that mean?"

"Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets. I let him. I helped him. For that whole time we played a dangerous game. A game of Hide and Seek. I'm hiding again."

Draco wanted to ask her what but he knew it wasn't time. She would tell him soon enough.

He got up, kissing her tenderly as he cleaned himself up. "I think I love you."

She smiled. "Ditto."

Draco turned again, on his way out when she called to him again.

He turned, wondering what she could want.

She met his eyes with her now violet ones and lifted her right arm, palm out. For a moment he only saw the lattice work of scars, then from the pale skin seemed to swim a Dragon as her hair darkened to a deep wine red.

"I am Adriana Riddle."

(A/N: muhahahaha! Ok, this chapter turned out nothing like I first imagined it. First off, Ginny and Draco weren't gonna end up in bed together. But it happened, and damn, am I glad it did!


	14. The Hardest and Easiest Choices

WARNING: this chapter will contain slight Deathly Hallows spoilers. If you haven't read it, don't read any further. For those of you who have read it, you know I'm not gonna stick entirely to that plot. No Harry/Ginny here, thank you.

Chapter Fourteen

The Hardest and Easiest Choices

Draco stared at the beautiful young woman he loved.

He crossed the room again, taking her into his arms with a wonderful tenderness. "You're wonderful, you are." He whispered into her hair.

Ginny pushed back to stare at him. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I do. But it doesn't matter. I love you Ginny. Love changes everything."

Ginny met his eyes. "Everything?"

"Everything." He kissed her swiftly. "I think I knew all along, but now I'm going to need your help." Quickly he outlined the plan he had set into motion just before he found her. He tried apologizing, but Ginny would have none of it.

"What's done is done, my love. We have to get to that tower. We have to help Dumbledore! If Snape thinks you've chickened out, he's likely to kill him!"

Draco's eyes widened at the possibility. He took her hand and together they ran to the Lightning Struck Tower. They burst into the stairwell but Draco stopped her again. "Can you make youself invisible?"

"Of course." She replied instantly.

"Do it. I don't want to unsettle Snape any more by having you show up."

Ginny nodded then disappeared. He suddenly ached to kiss her again but controlled himself.

They started up the stairs once more and emerged in the room.

"Stop!" Draco cried as Snape reached for his wand.

Snape looked at him. "It's for your own good."

"I don't care! Don't kill him!"

"I have to."

"No you don't! You always have a choice."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore interceded. "What Severus means is that I am making him do this."

Draco nearly dropped his wand at this. GInny too felt her jaw drop.

"But... but why?"

"It would take far too long to explain right now. You have interrupted a delicate process, but I suppose that's also a bit of your fault, Miss Weasley. Or are we Adriana right now?"

Ginny gracefully stepped out of the invisibility and faced him. "Professor..." She looked ready to argue but she seemed to see something in his eyes and she sighed. "What do we do now then?"

"Miss Weasley, you return to your common room and wait for the Death Eaters. Mr. Malfoy, Snape will take you into hiding. In five years the Fidelus Charm will wear off and the two of you may go about your merry way."

Ginny opened her mouth to say that the Fidelus Charm only wore off after the Secret Keeper had been dead for four years. But she saw in Snape's eyes he already knew. In a year he would die.

She bit her lip and turned to Draco. "I guess this is good bye then..."

"Yeah." He looked at Dumbledore, "Can I still write her?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It would not be safe. Miss Weasley will have her plate well and full I imagine, trying to keep her family in line once she tells them about your relationship."

Ginny winced. She had not thought of this before and magically gifted or not, she did not appear to relish the chance to tell her mum. She turned to Snape.

"Professor... I'm sorry."

"You're an exceptional girl, Miss Weasley. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ginny turned once more to Draco.

There were no words, but they were not needed. They merely held each other for a few seconds then there was the sound of a scuffle outside the door and Draco was kissing her again. "Be safe."

"You two." She replied even as Dumbledore calmly said, "Apparation would work nicely."

Ginny stepped away from Draco and Apparated into her bedroom. She sat down hard on the bed, clutching her head. During her second year Dobby had once told her how to apparate from one room to the other inside Hogwarts. She could Apparate from one room to another in Hogwarts, but could not go further than edge of the grounds.

She wanted to cry, but contained herself in time.

There was much to be done. And Fucking miles before I sleep.

(A/N: Did you cry? I did.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

She was leaning against the car. It was a '59 Chevy, black with a dark brown ragtop. She was perfect, just as he remembered her. Taller, slightly and her long hair was longer. She was wearing a light green teeshirt with a V neck that would have been indecent but for the white camisole under it. Her long blue jeans were worn and faded. Her long hair had darkened, her legacy from Adriana. Now it was a deep sanguis red.

Her skin was just as perfect as he remembered it.

He moved towards her. Large hazel violet eyes swung over at the movement. They crinkled at the corners just moments before her lips echoed their sentiments. She launched herself at him, wrapping those long arms around his neck. Their lips met.

For a long moment they merely stood there.

Finally they broke the kiss. Ginny laughed at him, not unkindly.

"God, I've missed you."

"And I you, love. It's been a long five years."

They stood together, her head against his chest. "And what do we do now?"

"Well, I can ask for your hand."

Ginny glanced sharply at him. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

Ginny went to kiss him again but was stalled by the sudden appearance of Luna and Blaise and a Centaur with a foil hat on.

"Uh... Luna, I'm a little busy." Ginny hissed.

Blaise grinned at her. "Won't take but a minute. Draco, mate, your father's crazy and intent on taking over the world."

Ginny sighed. "Well shit."

This story is concluded in The Overlord's Handbook.

(A?N: Wow. I totally thought I put this up. Oh well.


End file.
